Violet
Violet is the 4th member of the Heartix Club. She is also the fairy of nature and the moon. Her bonded mascot is Fleur, the fairy cat. Personailty She is very mysterious and quiet, she is like this because of the death of her friend, Asterleigh. She is gentle, kind but she is mostly quiet and calm. However, if anything that has to do with her late friend, she will turn defensive and cold. Biography Violet was born on the 3rd moon of Solaria, Lunamira. Solaria was where she met her friend, Asterleigh, who is the fairy of nature and the sun. They were friends since childhood, and as they got older, they attended Alfea together. She and Asterleigh made a promise that one day when they recruit many other fairies, they would form a team like the Winx. But one mission took a toll, when Alfea was attacked by a deadly wizard named De'aragon, who wanted the SunDial stone from the Alfea archives. The SunDial stone was supposedly the most powerful light stone from Solaria, and was hiden in Alfea for good purposes only. Everyone in Alfea were banded together to defeat De'aragon, however some fairies were weakened but Violet, Asterleigh and the other fairies were still standing. De'aragon made his way into the archives and grabbed the stone, but Violet and Asterleigh tried their best to weaken him down. However he escaped, but Asterleigh vowed to take the stone back from De'aragon. Ms. Faragonda warned most of the students to stay put until they figure out how to bring back the SunDial stone. But Asterleigh was determined to get it back, Violet tries warn her about the dangers of fighting De'aragon. But Asterleigh refused and sneaks out from her dormroom and travels to Vor Ran Nu, De'aragon's home realm and Tir Nan Og's forbbiden sister realm. When Violet soon realized that her friend was missing, she hurriedly flew out from her dorm and traveled Vor Ran Nu. There, she saw Asterleigh grabbing the stone, but De'aragon found them and attacked. Violet and Asterleigh were hurt, but they never gave up, they kept attacking De'aragon until the fighting made the wizard's castle on fire. Things started to crumble and fall from the ceiling and on top of De'aragon. The girls almost made their way out until Asterleigh found the SunDial stone off the ground, Violet shouted at her to come out, but Aster knew it was too late for her to escape. So Aster threw the stone towards Violet, and Violet horribly saw the roof continue to crumble down, only now on her friend. Violet grabs the stone and looks up at the ablazed castle that once was one more time. When she flew back to Alfea, heartbroken and crying, Ms. Faragonda and the staff spotted her and wondered why she was crying, only to realize that one of their students died on Vor Ran Nu. And from then on, Violet became quiet and depressed. Joining the Heartix Club Violet decided fight solo years after Asterleigh's death, and vowed never to join anyone's team. When Ayanna and Daisy arrived and when they are around, she never spoke to them, leading Daisy to assume that she's arrogant and cold-hearted. While in class, Violet asked for Ayanna's name and asked her why is she and Daisy in Alfea, but when Ayanna wanted to ask Violet more questions, she left. When word was spreaded that De'aragon returned, Violet was frozed in shock when she heard this. Ayanna and Daisy asked Fleur why Violet was in fear, and Fleur explained about Violet's devestating past. Ayanna and Daisy overheard Ms. Faragonda's argument with Violet on going to Vor Nan Un. Appearance TBA Trivia *Her name means "purple". *Since she is the fairy of nature and the moon, Violet's friend must have been the fairy of nature and the sun. Category:Heartix Club Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies